


Twisted Dreams

by PickleSlime



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Demonic Possession, I have no idea, M/M, after The Unknown, this ship has destroyed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleSlime/pseuds/PickleSlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their ordeal in The Unknown the brothers, Wirt and Greg find themselves dealing with the aftermath of their encounter with the dead as well as The Beast.<br/>The brothers find themselves whisked away on a spontaneous vacation with their parents, who believe being away from their little hometown will do the two boys some good.<br/>With Wirt dealing with the remnants of The Beasts soul clinging to him he finds he is much more intune with the evil and supernatural energys, so when his small family roles into the strange town of Gravity Falls he finds himself aware of the strange creatures roaming the town. Here he meets the Pine twins, self proclaimed experts of the happenings of Gravity Falls.<br/>However none of our favourite foursome expected to encounter something this monstrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> So, Pinesone right? Such a good ship, so good.  
> I don't plan on killing anybody off at this point in time however that may change.  
> This fanfic was originally on my wattpad. I will be moving them all over here tho once they are completed or nearly completed.  
> Idk, enjoy.

It was unusual for the shadows on his walls to grow violent. They were normally at their worst when Wirt found himself trapped in his anxiety or when he experienced his random bursts of paranoia. Now however he wasn't feeling anything, which was slightly worrying in its own aspect, he was so used to being filled with worry that feeling empty just felt wrong. Perhaps something else had broken agian, he found himself wondering. Wirt watched the shadows silently as a sleeping Greg was curled up at his side, covered in his big brothers blankets, dressed in one of Wirt's older sweaters, his breathing soft. It was a shame that his brother had developed his own weak resistance to the cold, though it at least allowed Wirt to recycle his old clothes, he was sure the pudgy boy would soon not fit into any of his clothes. A soft whine came from Greg, jolting Wirt away from his thoughts. He sent him a wary glance, memories of roots and branches wrapping around him, choking him, nightmares had continued to still leave Wirt shaking and crying during the middle of the night.

Autumn continued to be a difficult season for them both, and Wirt was useless to comfort his brother, so he did one of the few things he could do, he quietly hummed to his brother resting a hand on the boys back, rubbing circles in a slow pattern, coaxing him back into a silent slumber. If only he was able to fall asleep so easily. Nightmares had plagued him for months now, the brothers ordeal had almost gone by an entire year yet he continued to dream of twisting branches, glowing eyes and the feeling of drowning. However there was something he continued to forget, something he had dreamt and knew was important but could never remember when he woke. So he'd simply stopped trying to sleep, what better way to stop his nightmares then not sleeping? The plan had worked so far, he wasn't an overly active person so he didn't tend use an excessive amount of energy, and if he grew too tired he would often blank out and regain his energy that way. By using this method he wouldn't experience his nightmares and he wouldn't waste time fretting over forgotten dreams. Sighing, he turned his attention back onto the moving shadows.

Hollow eyes continued to stare at him, cold and unfeeling. Silent whispers followed them, but they never spoke to him, they simply judged him in silence. They would not tell him what he'd done wrong, occasionally Wirt would catch the ends of hushed conversations or distant laughing. Some nights he wished they would simply speak to him and tell him what they wanted or better yet what he had done. Wirt quickly glanced at his bedside clock, 3am. He raised an arm and lightly dug his fingers into his eyes, when he lowered his hand again he took another glance at Greg. He was still asleep, Wirt felt himself smile but felt it slip away quickly after, negative thoughts crowding his mind fighting for the chance to be the one to torment him. He shook himself free then, rubbing his eyes a final time he returned to watching the shadows on his walls for the rest of the night. Winter quickly turned into an uneventful spring and soon summer rolled around. On the second day of the holiday Wirt found himself and Greg sat at the kitchen table, his mother and Jonathan sitting opposite them. "Boys" started his mother "we know your still hurting from your accident last year and well, therapy didn't help either of you and we believe that...well... We think a vacation is in order!" Both her and Jonathan now wore wide grins on their faces and a brightness in their eyes. Which was equally matched by Greg, whose eyes were bra tidally shining. "Yay! Did you hear that Wirt?! We're going to Disneyland!" His brothers excitement was contagious, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips, "No Greg, they didn't say that, they just said we are going on a vacation. Not that we were going to Disneyland... It's not Disneyland right?" He turned his attention to his parents, they were smiling but we're shaking their heads "no, not this time, but we're going to this small quirky little town in Oregon, we think you boys will love it! It's just quiet town, and we think it'd be nice to get out of here, maybe it'll help with your sleeping problems honey?" Wirt simply nodded. As the conversation continued Wirt found himself focusing on a singular shadow which had risen from underneath the fridge. He recognised it, it had a darker tone to it than the others and was constantly at his side, whereas the others only appeared during the nights or his moments of mental instability. But it was there, looking at him with a sinister smile a hand extending for him, ready to capture his soul and take his place. It wanted to kill him, break him down before wearing his skin like something you'd wear to a fancy dress party, it wanted to hurt everyone he loved and he would be useless to stop it. He would hurt them. Why aren't You stronger. You can't protect anyone. Greg is going to die, oh god I'm going to hurt him. We almost drowned! I'm a waste of space, I- "Wirt!" With a startle he jolted forward, slipping easily from the chair and landing flat on the floor, he took a moment before shuffling onto his knees, imaging the look his parents might share, "uh... Yeah? Sorry" he quickly said. And sure enough his mum exchanged a look with Jonathan before coughing slightly and turning back to him "I was just saying the name of the town we'll be visiting, did you not catch it?" He swallowed and shook his head, finally deciding to sit back in the chair "uh, yeah, no I didn't, I-I kinda zoned out there. Um, What's it called?" His mother gave a slight huff before Jonathan repeated the name, "Gravity Falls". Wirt nodded along "yeah, sounds great. When do we leave?" This time Wirt did listen however he couldn't help his ears from picking up the district sound of laughing. He hoped that this vacation went well...

\---

Dipper hadn't slept well, his dreams had quickly turned into nightmares, horrible nightmares involving darkness and a sickening snapping sound, like breaking bones. He sat at Stan's kitchen table, sipping a glass of water. Mabel sat next to him, an equally exhausted look in her eyes, though she was still plenty perky for 9am and her restless night hadn't been because of nightmares. She had simply been excited for a shopping trip with Grenda and Candy, the two had been working non-stop for a month now, and as much as Dipper knew his twin enjoyed monster hunting with him, he knew she desperately wanted to spend time with her friends. And today was the day, Candy had Pacifica covering the clinic and Grenda didn't have any party planning to do. "So kids whats the plan for today?" Asked Stan. Dipper sighed, slumping down on to the table more "me and the girls are going shopping for the day and Dippers doing whatever nerdy teenagers do whenever their amazing twin isn't around!" Mabel answered. Usually Dipper would have make a cocky reply but he simply didn't have the energy, last nights dream had to have been the worst so far. He could practically feel the cold bark like fingers on his skin and the sickening sound and the worst part? He had to watch as others went through the same, sometimes a great deal worse. He'd watched as one boy, a lanky boy in a mustard coloured sweater, had his legs crushed by thick roots, the creature with the burning eyes had reached down his throat and when he removed his hand grabbed at his bangs and twisted his head to face him. His name had been called but was cut off as roots erupted from his mouth, claiming him. Then the singing had started up as the monster dragged the boy to his broken feet. Something had been spoken, yet he never caught what it was. The boy would collapse as soon as the creature let him go, choked sobs were drowned out by laughter and singing. "Dipper!!" He jolted, sloshing water over the table. He looked at Mabel, who had a frown on her face "uh, yeah?" A sigh "What do you plan on doing today? Grunkle Stan asked, remember?" Dipper blinked but nodded, sitting straight "oh! Uh yeah, I don't really know. I'll either go into the woods and see the multi-bear or do some research on the tree creature from the other day". Stan nodded, sipping from his coffee cup. "Sounds good kid, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stick around the shack today. The holidays are upon us and you know what that means! More suckers to con out of their money!" He started laughing as he left the kitchen, with a groan Dipper ran a hand over his face. "Hey DipDip, don't be so down. At least you don't have to wear the wolf costume anymore", he groaned again. "Don't ever remind me of the suit again Mabel." His sister had a grin stretching from cheek to cheek "Hey that guy from last year seemed to like it, it was your ticket to ride the smooch train" he huffed out a laugh as Mabel made finger guns in his direction. "Oh god Mabel you are the absolute worse, and he wasn't even a good Kisser" "yeah but he was still cute" With a final groan Dipper pushed himself up and moved out the kitchen, waving absently to Mabel "yeah, until he decided to cheat on me with That hotel weirdo". He faintly heard his sister call after him but decided to ignore it. Dipper went to the attic room which over the most recent visits to the shack he had claimed, Mabel had taken a room a level down and decorated it in as many colours as possible. He on the other hand had simply filled the room with several white boards and several extra shelves. Where he kept his intended summer reading collection. It included the journals, Fords and his half empty ones as well as a few science fiction and mystery novels. He moved straight to one of the boards, looking at the rough drawings of the monster in his dreams. He wondered if the guy was real or if they were simply someone his mind had made up, he quickly added to his analysis of the monster. Then he simply starred at the horrid sketch of the guy he'd drawn, before finally deciding to rub it out. His drawing skills simply didn't do the guy justice. "Dipper! Get your butt down here!" Stan called, with a soft sigh he yelled back "sure!" He placed his marker down before finally heading for the door. His thoughts still on the boy from his dreams. He really hoped the guy wasn't real, even if he had been kinda cute. Nobody should have to deal with a monster like that. Nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favourite nerd meet for the first time. yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Hope you enjoy, leave a comment or whatever.

The plane ride had gone about without many disturbances, besides Greg's repeated fidgeting and constant questions of "are we there yet?", "how much longer Wirt?" And "do you think Jason Funderberker misses me? I hope Mrs Daniels looks after him properly". His brothers questions had been a welcome distraction from the occasional jolting of the plane and the odd fear inducing thought of crashing and dying in a ball of fire. Now they were in a rented car, driving towards what his parents had called Gravity Falls. He watched as tree after tree flew past his window, he vaguely felt the words of a poem being formed in the back of his mind but pushed it away, listening instead to whatever hit pop song was being played on the radio. Greg and Jonathan were singing along to it, his mum watched with a small smile on her face. He listened till the song ended and immediately went back to watching the passing trees, as they drove they rarely passed any cars and they weren't following one either. There was simply trees and nothing more. This pattern continued for another hour before Jonathan said "look boys! We're almost in Gravity Falls! See that sign?" Wirt leaned forward as Greg pressed his face against the window, sure enough their was a sign reading 'Welcome to Gravity Falls!" He looked at Greg, who had a look of awe on his face. "Do you think there are any Ghosts here, Wirt?!" Greg said and turned, eyes bright with excitement. Wirt moved back to sit properly in his seat, "I don't know Greg, maybe. Why don't we ask some of the locals later?" His brother nodded before adding quickly "or! We could ask at The Mystery Shack!" Wirt frowned a little "uh Greg? What is this 'Mystery Shack'?" Greg shrugged but pointed out of the window at an arrow shaped sign which Wirt read aloud, "this was to the Mystery Shack... Greg I think it's just a uh, tourist trap, you know? A place for uh idi-tourists to spend their money on fake attractions and uh cheesy gifts?" Hw shot Jonathan a quick glance knowing that his step father had a love for cheesy tourist traps. Greg was pouting at him now, "O Brother o' mine. Didn't you know? We're tourists! And that's a Rock fact!" Greg rummaged in his bag back and pulled out a large rock with an odd face painted on it. "Weren't you meant to give that back Greg?" Their mother perked up, Greg waggled his finger as he slid the rock away agian. "I did! But Mrs Daniels said that as she had Jason Funderberker With her, I could have the rocks fact rock!. It was an even trade!" Wirt chuckled, he'd have to thank Mrs Daniels when they got back. The old women had been even more helpful over the last couple years at getting Greg to cooperate. The car was filled with silly banter equally from Greg and his dad. Wirt caught an eye roll from his mum several times and had to stifle a laugh, then not thirty minutes away from their hotel room, he felt it. It was like fingers running down his back or cold water being dumped on him, he immediately straightened looking out the car windows as they slowly began to see the town. Something wasn't right, something was very off about this town. The feeling only grew stronger as they got closer and closer to the town. These feelings were a warning, something told him, something very evil or something supernatural was in this town. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was neither. He wasn't sure and that scared him slightly, maybe his nightmares would come true. Maybe he'd lose everyone. Maybe the shadows would kill him and wear his skin to hurt his family. He took a deep shaky breath, something Greg didn't miss. He felt a surge of proudness and fear wash over him. His little brother was so observant... He would grow up into a great adult one day. Unless you kill him! The same thought whispered in the back of his mind for a good few minutes before he managed to push it away. Wirt was so grateful that Greg didn't say anything, it was one thing if Greg knew he was freaking out but if their mum found out, they'd cancel the holiday and send him back to the therapist. Wirt took another deep breath then repeated the action until he'd calmed down. This was a nice, relaxing holiday meant to help him and Greg break through their unintentional trauma. Nothing was going to go wrong. He could distance himself from his thoughts, he could enjoy himself...right? Maybe even make some friends here. When they did eventually pull up in front of the hotel, which was a tall building with old sliding panel windows and peeling paint, and a large wooden sign 'Gravity Falls Hotel' greeting them. Jonathan quickly parked the car and jog-runs straight to the reception desk, returning moments later. "They say our rooms are already ready and that we can go straight on up". Greg gives an excited whoop and immediately jumps out of the car, Wirt waits until he sits alone in the car, he leans over and grabs the bag that Greg had left behind before shuffling out of the car. He takes a moment to stretch, having his long legs bent in one position for so long is a painful experience, and one he was not looking forward to repeating in a months time. He follows Greg with his eyes, he had set about running around the entirety of the pavement and was extremely close to falling into somebody, Greg had already received several annoyed glances from strangers but before he could make a move their mum had walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and directing him towards the hotels entrance. Wirt carefully took his bag from the now open car boot and gently sat Greg's bag on top of his. It was a simple black suitcase however it now had a small poorly wooden bluebird and turtle dangling from a chain. He had to remember the good things from The Unknown in some way, even if that meant crudely made wooden charms. He noticed that his mum and Greg were slowly making their way further indoors and quickly shut the boot to hurry after them. When he made it to the lobby he found that Greg had shaken free of their mums hand and was now running around the lobby of the hotel. "Greg, slow down or you'll hit somebody" he warned and as soon as he'd said it of course he'd run into somebody. Whoever it was made a soft groan and Wirt immediately panicked. "Oh god, I-I so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The guy wore a name tag, which he read as Bill and a red vest, great going idiot, you just bumped into one of the staff, oh god. What if they kick us out? What if I've ruined this holiday already?! "Haha, no worries, nothing's broken, I'm Fine." Wirt nodded, running a hand through his hair and not meeting the employees eyes "oh good. Uh, sorry again but I've gotta, you know deal with my little brother before he does hurt himself, or someone else entirely. So uh bye! Greg!" Wirt quickly went to Greg, grabbing the back of his shirt "come on Greg, you uh don't you want to see our room? You can choose which bed you want first" the boys eyes immediately lit up, he took his brothers hand and began tugging him towards their waiting parents, who were now waiting besides the elevators open doors. "Come on Wirt!" With a half smile Wirt allowed himself to be dragged across the lobby and into the small elevator, trying extremely hard to ignore the creeping feeling of eyes on his back. They traveled up three floors in silence, letting the soft elevator music play wash over them. When the doors dinged opened they were greeted by a small corridor with red walls and dusty lamps. Jonathan led the way, Greg had taken it upon himself to read the room names off as they passed them, Jonathan had said on the drive over that they were in the two end rooms, and that appeared to be true as when they reached their rooms Jonathan gave Wirt the key to the room on the right, which he and Greg would be sharing, giving him a big smile before darting inside his own room, followed by their mum. Following in his footsteps Wirt unlocked their own door and almost fell out the small open window as Greg pushed him aside to be the first inside "Greg!" He yelled as he regained his balance with a defeated sigh he followed his brother inside their room. The room wasn't extravagant, in fact it closely resembled a motel room, two windows sat opposite the door, with a chest of draws beneath either one, two beds sat pressed against the eastern wall and a small boxed TV across from them. A small, cupboard like door lead into a tiny one toilet, one sink and one shower bathroom. He nodded when he didn't notice anything unnatural, maybe I have been worrying about nothing after all. Wirt! Wirt! Can I have this bed?" Wirt looked to Greg who had taken to sitting on his chosen bed, which was the one nearest the window "uh, yeah sure Greg. If you want that one". Greg seemed to debate this before giving a firm nod "yep! This is the bed for me! Can we go and explore the town now? Please". He mulled that over for a moment before holding up their bags "maybe we should uh, unpack first? You know so we don't have to live out of a suitcase for this trip" Greg seemed to accept this "whatever you say Brother O' mine! Oh but can we explore after that? I wanna see the Mystery Shack!" Wirt smiled as he unzipped his suitcase, being careful not to damage his charms. The pair spent a good hour organising their stuff, Greg had begged him to build a card tower when he'd discovered a deck in his bag, which had taken much longer then really necessary as whenever Wirt had gotten more than two stories up Greg would blow them over, they had soon settled to play a game of Go Fish. Then gotten back to unpacking, Wirt wasn't exactly surprised to see Greg dozing off on his bed, it had been a ridiculously long flight for somebody so young. About 20 minutes later a soft knock came from the door and Wirt slowly approached it, making almost no noise as he did so. Luckily there was a spy hole and he quickly bent down to look through it. His mum stood outside, she had a smile on her face. He opened the door and poked his head into the corridor, he raised a finger to his lips and whispered "Greg's sleeping" she nodded, smile only widening. "Okay honey, me and Jon were thinking of doing the same as Greg. We were thinking we'd explore the town a bit tomorrow... Try and get some sleep as well, okay honey?" She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, as she moved away she continued to cup his cheeks "and remember, this holidays for you as well. Relax and make some new friends. Goodnight Wirt" "night mum". And with that he shut the door and went to place the last of his items in his chosen chest, as he pulled his shirts and sweaters into the last drawer he remembered his cassette player, carefully he picked it up and kept it close to his chest. Then he tucked Greg in properly, making sure that he was comfy before climbing in under the covers himself. He slowly plugged his earphones in and pressed play. A relaxing melody, played by himself and Greg drifted into his ears and he quickly found himself drifting off. He prayed he could get at least 3 hours sleep and that his nightmares would leave him be for a while. \-- Dipper was positive his sister and Grunkle Stan were set on embarrassing him this summer. They had already scared off two attractive guys and he had already had more than enough of their interference in his love life. "Stop getting in the way of my romantic life! Both of you!" He'd said this during his third day of working in the gift shop. Mabel and Stan both shared a grin, "come on Dip-Dip, if they really liked you that much than they'd get past us, we're just doing our bit to protect our favourite Guy!" He scoffed not believing a word his sister was saying. "Well maybe if you gave them enough time to get to know me then they would stick around a bit, and an hour is hardly enough time Mabel". His sister simply smiled at him before exciting the room "come on kid, we're just trying to keep you safe from the claws of unworthy beasts!" Dipper laughed at that "I've dealt with the creatures of Gravity falls for years now Stan. I can deal with a few boys" Stan shrugged, exciting the room as well. "I don't doubt you can fight any of our monsters, it's the guys I'm really worried about". Dipper watched as the door swung on its hinges before letting out a low groan and turning his attention on the gift shop. Dipper sat on his own watching as a new group of tourists began to fill into the small gift shop. Some were already making small o's at some of the gifts and one couple were making sure to take pictures of everything, including other tourists. Dipper groaned as another man and women entered the small gift shop, they looked around quickly before the woman called outside "Wirt! Come on, you'll miss the tour and bring your brother!" Dipper perked up as a tall lanky boy entered the room rather cautiously, one of his hands was wrapped tightly in his (adorable) Grey sweater while the other was holding his younger brothers hand. Dipper didn't fail to notice the two completely different shoes that the older boy was wearing, it was slightly strange but then again Gravity falls was a weird town, so he didn't judge. The smaller kid had a huge grin on his face, his eyes brightening every time he saw something interesting on the walls. His mouth was a constant blur, constantly talking to his older brother and surprisingly the guy, Wirt seemed to catch every word of it. The younger kid broke free of his brothers hand and darted towards him. "Hi I'm Greg! I wanted to know if there are any ghosts around here?" Dipper blinked down at the small kid and smile, though he was still slightly surprised at the swift introduction. "hi Greg, I'm Dipper and hell yeah there are ghosts around here...Why so interested in ghosts anyway?" The boys smile dropped but he continued to keep eye contact, "I wanted to know if we could meet uncle Endicott or Beatrice agian, their dead you see and me and Wirt, oh that's my big brother wanted to see them again cause we both really miss them!". Dipper blinked at the boy agian, usually kids his age would say something about ghost busters or a paranormal show they'd seen. "Oh, uh I'm sorry to hear that, d-did they die recently?" Greg shook his head "nope! Uncle Endicott's from the George times, or so says Wirt and... I don't really know when Beatrice died. Oh but she was a Bluebird when I last saw her, so she could be a George as well!" Dipper didn't really know what to say to that, how could a kid know somebody from the 'George times' (Dipper had a strong feeling the kid meant Georgian times), this was defiantly strange but before he could ponder over it much the teen approached. He kept rubbing his arms as he approached, eyebrows creased in a worried furrow. "Greg, stop bothering the, uh worker. I'm really sorry, uh d-did he ask you about the uh ghost thing?" Dipper nodded, like the idiot he was but what could he do, the guy was most likely going to be his next big crush, but how could he not be? Wirt's eyes were a shade of brown that he'd never seen before, his pupils were almost lost in the sea of dark brown and his voice was just perfect. Deep and soft and loving yet still surprisingly soft and even stranger it was oddly familiar. "U-uh, oh!! Y-yeah! He did ask about some ghosts. But uh, I doubt you'll find who your looking for here, unless they died here than you'll probably only see some gnomes and pixies, but uh as your tourists they'll probably stay away from you, but don't wander too deep into the forest or something might happen to you and... uh, hello?" Wirt's eyes had taken on a hazy shade and he didn't seem to really be focusing, he was instead looking directly at the wall behind him. "Uh, Greg? What's wrong with-" he stopped himself when he saw the worried frown on the kids face, his eyebrows were furrowed in the exact same way as his older brothers, something seemed wrong with such a young kid sharing the expression of a teenager. However it didn't take long until Greg was shaking Wirt's leg. It took several shakes before the teenager shook himself and peeled his eyes away from the wall. "Uh, yeah Greg? Oh. I-I was uh, zoning out again?" Greg gave a firm nod and Wirt's expression dropped "great...uh, oh geez! I'm really sorry, um... Did I get your name?" "Dipper. Dipper Pines, and uh it's fine, I zone out all the time, got some things on your mind? My, um sister says I zone out when I'm doing three things at a time" Wirt's eyes shot downwards and he began lacing his fingers in between the fabric "n-not really, just uh... M-missing my friends back home. We're kinda on a uh vacation?" Greg jumped in then , keeping a firm hand on his brother leg. "Yep! Wirt has loads of friends at home! Sara, oh that's his best friend, who was his crush for the longest time, then he made this tape and-" Wirt slapped his over his brother mouth, crouching down next to his brother so that his long legs pointed upwards. He had a slight blush hanging on his cheeks and ears. Oh no! Dipper thought, He's adorable! "Shhh! Um, y-you see... Damnit Greg. So I had a crush! I-it's completely normal for a 15 year old to have a crush, on a classmate" Greg wiggled his way through his brother hand, cheeky grin on his face "even if you send her a tape with poetry and clarinet on it?" That's seemed to be the final,straw for Wirt, the blush completely consumed his face and he hid his face in his hands. "Ughhhhh!! Greg! What have I said about that!" Dipper honestly couldn't help him self, he started laughing. When he eventually opened his eyes Wirt was still crouched on the floor, face still red. "I-I'm really sorry, I uh didn't mean to uh, laugh. And I was so not laughing at you, more at how uh, you know? A-adorable it is for you to get embarrassed about it, but uh..." Wirt had looked up at him now, and oh man. His nose was scrunched up slightly as he smiled at him, Dipper could practically feel his heart beat quicken slightly. "I-I uh, you think I'm c-cute?" Wirt stuttered out, he'd decided to stand again and had wrapped his thin arms around himself, though the blush had faded away it was still visible. "Of course he does Wirt! Your amazing?!" Greg exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I-I'm not amazing Greg, I'm just, uh me. I'm pretty hopeless really, I mean I'm stuck with this cu- uh...". Wirt stopped talking abruptly and starred down at the floor, smile disappearing from his face altogether. After a brief moment of silence he heard a faint whisper "I'm pretty pathetic actually..." Dipper watched as Greg placed his hands on his hips and frowned up at his brother, who was now avoiding his eyes. Wirt spoke up again this time however he still kept his eyes on the ground "I'm hardly considered cute, but uh thanks? And Uh, I-I think the tours gonna start in a bit Greg. Why don't you g-go and find mum and Jonathan?" Greg seemed to debate this for a while before walking off, however he continued to frown as he headed off it the crowd, throwing several glances other his shoulder as he went. Dipper and Wirt were now alone. Well almost, they were still surrounded by other tourists but they were the only two teens in the room. "I-uh...sorry D-Dipper, I'm not really used to receiving compliments, I uh, unless they're sarcastic, in which I get them daily. But uh...." He'd trailed off and stopped talking. Dipper didn't want him to stop talking, not just yet. So he did what he could and started a(n awkward) conversation with his newest crush. "No worries man, so uh... You said you were on holiday? That's cool, me and Mabel, my sister have been coming here since we were 12, uh is your family passing through or uh, staying?" Dippers heart jumped as Wirt turned to face him properly. "Staying, my parents think it's a good way to get away from... Home and uh... Stuff. But uh, between two strangers? I don't think their plan is working...T-This town is a little...odd" Dipper blinked at Wirt, he seemed a lot sadder now, the way he held himself seemed to shift from awkward and worried to sad, scared and worried. "Uh, what do you mean?" He asked. Wirt blinked at him several times before he paled considerably "sh- uh nothing, it-I'm fine. Oh I uh..." Wirt agian stopped talking abruptly, Dipper had trodden on a sensitive topic. Okay, great. "Shit, I'm really sorry, I-I uh. Sorry." Wirt seemed to apologise a lot, Dipper thought. "Wirt! Wirt!" Greg called, jumping up and down next to their parents. They were all smiling at them, Wirt raised his hand and waved before dropping in to his side agian "well, I uh. I'm gonna go? I-it was nice to meet you". "Yeah, h-hey maybe we could hangout some time? I mean if you want to, it's just I uh know a couple of places which are kinda cool. If you want to see them that is?" Wirt paused before he grinned wide, nose scrunching up as he did so. "With you? Sure I look forward to it" and with that Wirt turned and walked towards his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last chapter, some cute and emotional moments are ahead so be prepared. and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three yay!   
> but my wattpad is under the same name as this account. PickleSlime.   
> Don't ask me about my naming choices because I have no clue either. 
> 
> Relatively short chapter this time around, mainly silly and cute moments. Will probs have something big happen next chapter. Idk, more evil shadows or Bill. Or maybe gnomes and pixies and lunch)))((also I kinda just finished this and published it soooooo sorry for any mistakes.

The tour, much to Wirts surprise was actually rather fun. While the majority of the attractions had been what he'd expected he had still found himself oohing and awing alongside the other tourists. It also didn't help that the worker, Dipper had pulled up his spirits a great deal. _Okay, so your interested in a guy_. Wirt thought as he passed a stuffed rabbit with antlers glued on. _He's defiantly not your first boy crush but he won't understand what we've seen, or will he?_. He groaned as he caught a glimpse of the gift shop agian.

The tour was finally ending and that would only mean one thing. Greg would want to buy any and everything he saw. And sure enough as soon as he had entered the gift shop he caught a glimpse of Greg with his arms full of useless items. He was actually glad he had that trait of his fathers, he has always been cautious (or tight lipped as some had called it) about money. With a sigh he moved forwards, preparing himself for Greg's antics, he wasn't even paying attention before he felt something grab at his ankle and pull him down, as usual he collapsed easily even letting out a pathetic wail before he hit the ground hard. He let out a quiet groan as he laid flat on his chest. His landing had sent dust scattering into the air which was was now taking to settling on his head and arms. He simply laid there for a while, ignoring the concerned muttering of the other tourists. When he finally decided to shift himself upwards again he caught sight of it, the familiar dark shadow, it stood grinning at him hollow eyes mere slits as he watched him, faint singing seemed to seep up from where he sat.

Then it hit him, he hadn't fallen. The shadow had tripped him. That had never happened before. The shadows weren't supposed to touch him, something was wrong and changing. And so very wrong. This trip had been a terrible idea, he should have never agreed to go. I should have gone back to that psychiatrist, _I should have looked after Greg more. I should have been a better brother, i, useless to him. I'm a fo-_ A soft touch to his shoulder had him jolt around to find Dipper staring at him. He immediately felt his face flush red. "You okay man?" "U-uh y-yeah. Just kinda, shocked. I- I uh... Sorry". He didn't like the small frown that Dipper now looked at him with "it's fine, you planning on sitting on the floor all day? Or do you need help getting up?" Wirt snorted but held out his hand. "Usually I can pick myself up but uh, I can allow for the handsome worker boy to help me up, this one time". Okay. He was defiantly trying to flirt with this guy. Which was possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever attempted. But to his surprise Dipper laughed and hoisted him up, even left his hand cupped in his own for a few moments longer than necessary. Was Dipper flirting back at him? No, that couldn't be possible. "I'll always come to pick up the pretty tourist boy. How about at six, tomorrow night?" _Okay wow, that's kinda cheesy but smooth as fuck_. Wirt thought to himself. Something in his brain must have short circuited as he starred blankly at Dipper, who now let go of his hand and was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly _oh god. I'm ruining it agian. Just like with Sara and Justin and-_ "Uh... Is that a uh no?" Wirt's mind was sent spinning. " Yes! I-I mean. No, uh... Tomorrow night sound g-great. Yeah. Uh... Oh! M-my number!" Wirt quickly plunged his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his phone which he suddenly realised was still covered in his brothers glitter and stickers. "Shi- sorry. Little brothers"

Dipper laughed back and pulled out his own equally glittery phone case. "Twin sisters. Honestly, seems out siblings would get along perfectly" Wirt laughed at that, covering his face with his hand subconsciously. "Oh god, please never let them in the same room as each other, um.,,Here? I uh, don't really like this modern technology....stuff" Wirt had handed Dipper his phone, face flushing red agian. "Really? I thought all us teenagers were technologically savvy?" Wirt snorted again. "Well I'm not like most teenagers". Instantly he hated himself for saying it. He'll think your a weirdo and regret asking you out, don't ruin anything else. I'm such an idiot! "Ha! Well us weirdo's have gotta stick together! Here, I've put mine in there too. So... Tomorrow still good?" Wirt found that he didn't have to start smiling again as he hadn't stopped in the first place. He hadn't done that since a year ago. "Hmm, yeah. It's still good. Um, I think I'd better go help my parents. Greg is kinda a handful". He and Dipper exchanged a small wave before they turned away from each other. He couldn't help himself and looked down at his contact list. Mum, Jonatahn, Dad, Dad's secutary, Mrs Davis and now Dipper. He smiled down at the name before he heard his name being called. "Wirt! Wirt! Which do you think Jason Funderburker will like best?" Wirt sighed, he now had the excruciatingly painful job of helping Greg decide which... T-shirt their frog would like. Why a Frog even needed a shirt was beyond him, but if Greg said he needed it than Wirt was willing to go along, he did after all need to make up for how Much of a horrid brother he'd been beforehand. He had a lot of making up to do in that regard.

\---

Dipper didn't believe it. He had a date. An actual date with a cute guy who actually wanted to hang out with him. He watched Wirt talking with his brother and couldn't help but smile at the small frown forming on his crush's face. How lucky could Dipper get? A cute guy, was willing to go out with him! Dipper was ecstatic and found himself fawning over the guy even when he eventually left the shack. As Wirt had reached the door he'd turned and looked at him, he had a warm light to his eyes which made Dippers stomach do flips, Wirt had smiled a wide toothy grin in his direction, which made his noise scrunch up in an extremely adorable way. Dipper had a mightily feeling he would fall in love with the way his nose did that. As well as the way his brown hair sat up in random places, Dipper decided that it gave the guy an almost disbelief and unorganised look, which he liked very much. The rest of Dipper shift had him looking at his phone or staring into space. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be the highlight of his week, no the entire summer he thought blissfully to himself. And as if on cue Mabel had burst into the gift shop, eyes and mouth equally wide. Oh no, she knows. When her eyes landed on him she pounced. "Dipper!" She yelled as she shook his shoulder. "Mabel stop shaking me!" His twin did release his shoulder but took to rocking back and forth on the spot, staring at him expectedly. He decided to let her live in suspense for a few moments longer. So as slowly as possible he served the last customer in the shop, who had a surprised look on her face and took his time sliding the money back into the register as the woman waddled away. "Dipper!" Mabel whined. "Okay, okay. What do you want?" The pout on her face told him that she had had enough of him delaying the topic. "Who's the lucky guy? Don't make me stalk you bro-bro". He sighed at that, he defiantly didn't want his first date with Wirt to be with a Mabel shadowing them the entire time. "Wirt, that's the guys name. He's got this little brother, Greg. He came up and asked about ghost and how he wanted to meet up with somebody, then uh, we arranged to meet. Tomorrow." Mabel's grin remained and Dipper felt relieved, Mabel was okay with it, good. "He cute?" He grinned and gave a sharp nod, feeling the warmth come to his cheeks. "The cutest, he's tall and really skinny and has these super long and skinny legs. Oh god, his legs Mabel! I-I hadn't thought about them and oh god! His nose! When he smiles or laughs it does this adorable little scrunch u thing and his voice and his eyes, gosh Mabel! They are the darkest brown and- and...I-I think he's hiding something. He's got a secret." All throughout this Mabel had smiled, the light in her eyes growing with every love struck word he spilled out but as he'd mentioned the supposed secret the light died out and Mabel's smile dropped, a worried frown crossing her features. "Dipper-" "I don't think it's connected to Bill, but something Greg said something about wanting to meet some Georgian ghosts? It would be impossible for kid to know somebody from that era, something happened to them Mabel. I'm sure of it. Wirt was also really...skittish? He zoned out while talking to me, like completely forgot I was even in front of him" Mabel nodded along "...well he seems... Normalish, maybe that would be good for you... Or maybe you'll be good for him? I'll ask Stan and Ford if they know anyone or place where you can interact with Georgian spirits... Get a picture for me, okay?" "Yeah thanks Mabel, I will. Defiantly." And with that his sister exited the gift shop, leaving Dipper to sit, puzzle and fawn over his crush for the next hour. Dipper couldn't help but think he was missing or forgetting something...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt meets Bill  
> and then some more Pinescone cuteness.  
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not ready for the finale of Gravity Falls.

Wirt sat staring at the wall opposite him while Greg slept. Wirt rubbed at tired eyes but remained rigid in his bed, if he got even slightly comfortable he'd go straight to sleep and be visited by awful nightmares.  
He couldn't allow himself to ruin Greg's sleep like that. He carefully reached for his music player and slipped the earphones in before selecting the first song he saw. A mellow beat wrapped itself around him before the singer started singing. He let himself simply listen to the music, looking between the lines of the lyrics and even singing along in his head. When the song changed however he lost interest and thought back to his supposed date tomorrow, it wasn't anything like him to arrange a date so soon after meeting a person, why wasn't it happening like with Sara? Where was the soul crushing affection? The poetry and clarient? Where was his paranoia and anxiety, screaming at him that he wasn't good enough for such a good looking guy? Maybe this is how normal teenagers feel when they organise a date? No self-doubt or hatred or fear.... Just excitement 

  

Wirt sat in silence while the music slowly numbed him and his thoughts, and without him noticing his body slumped and he was asleep within moments of his head falling against the bed rest.  
The next morning he jolted awake, his nightmares had had him sweating throughout the night and as he sat staring gloomily at the wall he could feel a soul crushing weight weigh against him. His nightmares consisted of a being with a single eye looming over him as tangled Roots shot up at him, they had dragged him down, constricting tightly around him until his breath left him, all throughout the experience was a burning rage which he instinctively knew belonged to The Beast.  
He rubbed at his tired eyes before searching for a clock, the wall clock read 10 am and Wirt felt himself deflate, not only did he feel like crap but he also had ages to wait until his meet up with The Mystery shack guy. His heart fluttered at the thought of him and Wirt found himself holding his phone, staring at his crushes name. Wirt then remembered Greg and turned his head to where he should have been sleeping, fear and panic gripped him when Wirt noticed that his little brother wasn't there. He sprang from his bed and paced around the room, he searched the room, the bathroom and had even knocked on there parents door but nobody had answered.

Wirt had returned to his room and now stood in the centre of it. Everybody had vanished, he was all on his own. What did I do wrong? Was the only thought running through his mind, he must have done something terrible if even Greg had left him, the little brother who would willingly sacrifice himself for his pathetic excuse of a big brother. He was interupted from his thoughts by a loud knock from the door, immediately he dashed to the door. Wit failed to stop in time and instead ran straight into the door. He groaned and rubbed at his nose but threw open the door to find a man in a red vest grinning at him. Wirt instantly felt like an idiot.

"I see its not just people you seem to run into" the man spoke, an easy laughter in his voice. His hand dropped to his side and he starred at the worker. It was the one from the other day, the one he had ran into while yelling at Greg. "uh, well you see, I just woke up and uh, Greg and our parents weren't here and I uh...kinda panicked... d-do you know where they are?" Or have they really left me here? The man Bill, as the name tag read continued to smile at him. Bill had shockingly blonde hair, which was styled so the front stood upwards and dark almost black eyes. He was also only several inches shorter than him and by the way his clothing clung to his body's also extremely fit. "The Palmer's left a message for you with me, so yeah. Can I come in?" Wit blinked at the man before stepping aside automatically, he didn't know why but letting Bill into his room seemed to be the most natural thing to him. Bill entered the room, patting Wirt's shoulder as he stepped into the room.

Wit closed the door and followed Bill inside. He found Bill sitting on his bed looking up at him. Wirt blinked at him before moving towards Greg's bed. "So, um what's my parents message?" Bill had watched him cross the room, in-fact Wirt was certain he had been watching him since they got there, something about the man made him very uneasy, like how he had simply let a stranger come into his and Greg's room. Bill grinned before repeating the message "to Wirt, interesting name by the way, we thought we'd let you sleep a little longer so we have gone ahead, if you read this before 9 we are at the diner, if not and you are still asleep we will see you later. love Mum, Jon and Greg" Wirt breathed out a sigh of relief, they hadn't abandoned him simply gone ahead to grab some breakfast and do some sightseeing. "See music note? nothing to fear, your family hasn't abandoned you yet"

Wirt eyes locked onto Bill, who was now logging lazily on his bed watching him with what appeared to be a knowing smile. Wirt's mouth felt dry and his heart was beginning to beat faster. "Wh-what o-on earth are you going on about? I-My parents leaving me here? hahaha... What a silly idea". Bill continued to keep smiling at him and the uneasy feeling only increased when he sat up and leaned forward with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Oh Music note, you can play coy all you like with your parents but not with me. I know things you see, like about your nightmares and about that shadow yesterday, not to mention whats been running around inside your head for what? 5, no 6 years?" Wirt felt panic and fear wrap loud him as he watched in silent horror as Bill approached him.

Bill slowly leaned in towards him and instinctively Wirt leaned away and continued to do so until his back was pressed against his brother mattress. However, this meant that Bill could now climb on top of him, effectively pinning him against the bed. Even though he was terrified Wirt found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Bill who was starting to look him over with a predatory grin. "Honestly Music note, I probably know you better than anybody else, even better than yourself. Better than Pinetree could ever hope to understand" He didn't know what was going on, who this Pinetree. He continued to watch Bill as he leaned over him and felt his blood run cold as a Bill's pupils turned to slits and began to glow yellow.

"W-what are y-you?! How d-do you know anything about me?" Bill ignored these questions instead shifting his weight and taking a seat on Wirt's lap, causing his words to die in hs throat and his face to flush a deep red. "You know something music note? I can see why Antlers is so hooked on you, I mean to him your essentially a walking and talking generator. If he got his hands on you then he wouldn't need that lantern anymore. But to another demon?" Bill had ran a hand through his hair, taking a pause from speaking. Antlers, Wirt could only think of one creature who fit that name, the menacing shadowy form of The Beast came to mind and Instantly Wirt felt an icy coldness. "T-he Beast is in the Unknown, h-he can't get me here" Bill laughed and leaned forwards only stopping inches from Wirt's face. "Do you really believe that Music note?" Wirt's heart must've stopped as he couldn't feel anything. Could The Beast get him? He actually wasn't safe or out of his reach? Had coming to this town been the reason for the shadows physical contact yesterday. Was The Beast here? "Now, now Music note. In one sense he can't get you, at least not yet anyway. Now, other demons like me? Well, I could slit your throat, drink your blood and gain a boatload of power." Wirt tensed at those words and wiggled slightly, in an effort to free himself which only proceeded to bonk both their noses together. "But I won't do that, you see I think we could make a deal." There was a pause before Bill's hand suddenly went to Wirt's hair and he began to drag his fingers along his scalp, surprised by the action Wirt flinched and gasped a little. "Aww, I said I wouldn't hurt you music note, no need to be afraid, I can take good care of y-" Then the familiar sound of Wirt's ringtone cut Bill off.

Silence fell over the room and Wirt watched as the smile fell away and a blank look took its place. Wirt wanted to shrink away from it. Slowly Bill stood and grabbed Wirt's phone, giving him an amused look before flipping the phone open and placing it on his ear. Wirt was glad that Greg had meddled with it now, making it so it was always on loud speaker so he could hear the other person's voice. "hello? hi, its um me, Dipper Pines? uh Hi, so I was thinking and we never actually arranged a place to meet up, so uh, do you mind if I come to the hotel? uh, I assume that where your staying right?" Another wide grin took over Bill's face and he turned and walked towards Wirt, his entire posture screaming predator before returning to his seat on Wirt's lap. "Pinetree! Well isn't this a surprise, say hello Music note, you never told me you were going on a date with Pinetree!" Bill held out the phone so Wirt could talk, he cleared his throat just as Dipper yelled "BILL?! What are you doing to Wirt?! I swear Bill, if you hurt him I'll-"

"Im sorry? What was that? Me hurt music note? now why on earth would you think I'd do any such thing? Is this about the fork thing again?" Wirt didn't hear a reply instead found his gaze locked with Bill's who was grinning at him menacingly as well as running his hand through his hair again. "I swear music note, you get more and more valuable every second! Of course I wouldn't hurt music note Pinetree! He's far more valuable to me intact then broken. Oh? Is that the sound of that cooky Stan's car? When on earth did you learn to drive?" "None of your business! Wirt! Can you hear me!"Wirt's heart jumped at the sound of his voice being called and he tore his eyes from Bill's to look at his phone, "Don't make any deals okay?! Im coming now, just don't make any deals, he-" Bill snapped the phone shut, cancelling the call. The snapping sound had made him flinch and yet again he and Bill shared eye contact. "Isn't that much better? We were just having a nice little moment and Pinetree had to come and ruin it, but alas if that boy drives anything like his uncle then he'll be here in 5 minutes so, I'm afraid our moment will have to wait until next time." Bill ran his fingers through his hair a final time before standing and walking towards the door, when Bill was a good distance away Wirt sat and starred after him. "Until next time music note" and with that the door was slammed shut and not 5 minutes later Dipper came bursting through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper arrives to save Wirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo   
> this chapter is kind short   
> will try and make the next one a little bit longer also next chapter will be Wirt and Dippers date aka nerds being copy and cute together before shit gets real.

Dipper had burst into the hotel room, expecting to see Wirt pinned to the wall with blue fire, screaming as Bill pulled out his intestines or the demon biting into the boys heart, claiming what Dipper had hoped to win. However he was instead met with silence and Wirt sitting perfectly still on one of two beds. "Wirt!" He'd yelled and dashed forwards, gripping the silent boys shoulders. "Wirt! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Where is he? Did you make any deals?!" Slowly Wirt lifted his head and starred at him, his eyes weren't yellow and his pupils were normal. They were just his usual beautifully brown eyes. Bill wasn't inside of him, he sighed in relief, closing his eyes to revel in the peace of mind that thought bought him.   
"I'm sorry"   
It was spoken so softly that Dipper could have missed it.   
"I-I made you r-rush all this way just for me... I-I'm so sorry"   
Dipper just stared at Wirt's hands, which were now covering his face.   
"H-hey it's fine. I mean, we did arrange to meet up anyway a-and why on earth would you be sorry? You just had a demon in your room! One, which I may add has been terrorising my family and this town for years!"   
Wirt's hands dropped to his lap and he stared up at him, his eyes looked hollow and dark. As if something else had shaken him.   
"Y-you have experience with them? D-demons?"   
Dipper retracted his hands and sat down across from Wirt. "Yeah. I mean, this town isn't normal, when me and my sister were 12, when we first discovered all the weirdness of gravity falls Bill, that demon tricked us both, but we managed to beat him"  
The hollowness from Wirt still lingered but there was a small light behind his eyes which gave him a sense of hope. Wirt wasn't scared of him or freaked out by the weirdness and his connection to the demon. Dipper smiled at Wirt, he was defiantly a good guy in his eyes, who else could be so accepting after just finding out the boy you were goin to go on a date with had demonic connections, then a thought occurred to him.  
"So anyway, what on earth did Bill want? Why on earth would he go after you? Aren't you just a normal teenager?"   
Again Wirt's eyes fell downwards and the he ran a bony hand through his hair. "I-I don't really wanna talk about it"   
A small frown crossed Dipper's face.   
"Listen Wirt, if Bill is after you which is kinda gonna happen you need to tell me why, otherwise how can I protect you from him?"  
Wirts head snapped up and their eyes locked. He looked like he didn't believe him, like the idea of somebody wanting to protect him was so out there that it never occurred to him. Again Dipper frowned, what had happened to cause Wirt, adorable, gentle and beautiful Wirt to become like that?   
Maybe he's always like that, you've known him a day Dipper. You don't know anything about him.   
Wirt stood and started pacing, Dipper watched as he walked the length of the room several times before opening his mouth to speak "Don't! Sh- Sorry. I- I just... I've never actually talked about it and Greg isn't the best for conversation, so uh... Give me a minute?"   
So Wirt had had a paranormal experience, alongside Greg as well.   
But if Bill' s interested in him then it must have been bad or entertaining to that bastard. 

When Wirt was ready he sat back down on the bed and exhaled deeply then began. Dipper listened in a shocked silence as he went into detail about this Unknown. About how Greg had almost died and how he had almost sold himself to The Beast, who to Dipper was most defiantly a demon, and a powerful one at that. How Wirt had realised that The Beast's soul was inside the lantern and how stupid it would have been for him to wander aimlessly around the woods and how he had pulled his brother and himself back to their world as well as the nightmares and shadows that had plagued him ever since. When he was finished he didn't raise his head or anything, he just stared down at the ground mashing his hands together. Dipper fell silent, collecting his thoughts after hearing his crush had practically died, thought off a death demon and now had shadows tripping him up and whispering to him. "Shit... Hey, listen man. I'm sorry about what happened to you and-" 

"oh, no. I-Its fine" Wirt interjected, raising his head a little and looking at him through his bangs. "W-What?! N-It. It's totally not fine! You technically died! H-How on earth is that fine?!" Wirt flinched and slowly brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his skinny, sweater clad arms around them. "S-sorry...L-like I said, I've never talked about this before and... well I just kinda adjusted. I got used to it all... T-the tripping thing is new though a-and the demon taking an interest too...thats a-all new". Dipper may not have known Wirt that long but he knew he didn't like seeing him look so sad and lost and broken. "Hey, Wirt listen. I'll figure something out, I'll get Mabel and Stan to help out, maybe even Ford. Well protect you from Bill and find away to get this 'Beast' to stop obsessing over you, okay?" Wirt lifted his head and looked at him and they shared a brief connection, which seemed a lot deeper than just eye contact that was until Wirt broke it with several small nods. "Yeah, yeah. I-I trust you Dipper...I can trust you". Then Wirt ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "D-do you wanna move our out-date up a few hours? I-I could do with not being alone". 

Dipper's heart leapt at the thought. He could spend time with Wirt earlier then he had expected. Bill making an appearance aside today was a semi-good day. He had earned the trust of Wirt, learnt a few character defining things about him (like the minor demon connections) and now they were going to have their date, several hours ahead of time. "s-sure! I- I'll wait in the corridor if you need to get ready?" Wirt jumped up and shook his head "no! uh, no I uh should be good in this." Dipper didn't fail to notice now that he wasn't feeling sick with fear and worry but Wirt was still dressed in what he had been wearing yesterday. Dipper wondered if that was normal for him but decided to not voice his question and instead headed towards the door, Wirt following close behind him gathering his phone and room key on his way out. 

As they stood next to each other in the small lift space Dipper could hear the soft clicking noise of fingers on buttons. He turned his neck to find Wirt frowning down at his phone, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. Unconsciously Dipper liked his own lips before asking "who are you texting and do you always do that with your tongue?" Wirt's head snapped up and he frowned up at him, trying to decipher what he was going on about before it clicked and Wirt's face turned a bright red. "OH, I-I'm sorry! I don't really use my phone very much and well, I-It was a present from my parents a few months ago and uh, I'm rambling aren't I?" Dipper couldn't help but smile at the utterly adorable boy standing next to him. "Don't worry man, I think its's adorable" 

Wit's face turned a deeper red and he bowed his head looking down at his phone. An almost awkward silence fell over them and Dipper wondered if he was getting ahead of himself again. Mabel had always said he'd gotten too commutable around his crushes and started with mushy stuff before the other was really ready, he wasn't doing that with Wirt was he?

"T-thank you. I-I think you're C-cute too...Dipper". The elevator dinged, letting them both know that they had reached the 1st floor. Wirt stepped out first and Dipper watched him walk forward and noticed that when he walked his legs bent slightly, like he was trying to make himself smaller when in public. Dipper could understand the feeling, people were always intimidated by his height whenever he left Gravity Falls and had the tendency to stare. He hoped Wirt would come to find that the people of Gravity Falls tended to overlook small features like that, especially when your neighbour had the tendency to be a werewolf. Huffing in amusement Dipper followed Wirt out and directed him towards his car, the one Stan had been so kind to give him when the council officially banned him from driving any form of vehicle. He turned to Wirt, expecting the same reaction all his other dates always gave his car but found him smiling at the car. "I like your car" he said smiling up at him so that his nose scrunched up in the way that Dipper was defiantly beginning to fall in love with. 

He coughed into his hand, hoping that would disguise the small blush dusting his cheeks. When he believed he had regained some of his composure he thumped the passenger side's door and repeated until the car door swung lazily open. He gripped the cool metal open and watched Wirt carefully sit on the worn leather seat before dashing round to the drivers side and casually jumping into the seat. He slipped his seat belt over his chest and waited for Wirt to do the same before driving off, at a relatively safe speed for Wirt's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff before the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/solitude-by-ella-wheeler-wilcox  
> ^^^  
> Link to the poem
> 
> This chapter took so long.   
> idk why

The car ride went by in a semi comfytable silence. Wirt tried to convince himself that the silence was due to Dipper concentrating on the road but couldn't help the small bubble of doubt in the back of his mind. He only finds you interesting because of The Beast. The voice whispered into his ear, He's some kind of paranormal expert, so of course he knew something was wrong with you, Though that was there long before The Beast showed up. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, undoubtable messing it up yet again but the action did little to unsettle the voice in his head or the feeling that this was all some silly joke or ruse and any minute now Dipper would pull away at his face and he'd be left staring at the monster he hated, it's bright orbs dancing with delight at his horrified expression. He took a shaky breath before casting a glance at his driver and date. To his surprise he was being starred at back but he didn't complain, didn't even fret that Dipper wasn't watching the road. He simply starred right back at the man opposite him.

Luckily for him Dippers slightly tanned skin was still on his face and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, not two ominous glowing orbs. His curly, light brown hair was mostly hidden underneath a blue baseball cap, the same one he had been wearing the day before. Why would such an attractive person want to take him on a date?  
Dipper smiled at him and Wirt felt the corners of his mouth twitch, he turned away before a full blown smile could break out, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "S-so where are we going?" He asked, his hand going to the back of his head.   
"Oh right. I've been thinking of places to take you since last night and well I thought this place would be perfect for a picnic and you know? Chat and stuff." Wirt blinked at the road in front of him, he'd never been on a picnic for a first date before and nobody was ever entirely interested in what he has to say, Sara had been kind and forced herself to listen to him, Justin on the other hand had used any method to shut him up, sticking his tongue down his throat, a not 'playful' slap to the back of his head or even interrupting him flat out, he simply didn't have anything interesting to say. "o-oh cool. I-I've never actually been on a picnic for a date before". He decided to say, beat not to bore Dipper with his senseless talking yet. 

Happy laughter came from besides him and Wirt turned, relieved that Dipper had his eyes on the road now. "You know something? I've never been on a picnic date before either!" Dipper continued to grin and laugh all while he drove and that's when it hit him. Wirt was completely and utterly smitten with the guy and Dipper was possibly equally as smitten with him.   
He hadn't felt like this for a long time.   
Wirt sat in a shocked awe at the fluttering in his chest and the smile on his lips as he listened to Dipper ramble on about nothing in particular. He was weird, this whole situation was weird, he had know the boy not even a full day yet and he already felt like this, his smile coming naturally, the warmth in his chest constant and welcome.  
No doubt he'd be scratching down poetry later that night. Then the dread settled in, you didn't survive two particularly bad breakups without learning that you don't deserve to be loved, especially when you have enough emotional baggage for more then two people. He would only end up dragging Dipper down with him. Hadn't Justin always said it? He was bad luck, he was depressing, he was weird and didn't deaerve the things other people gave to him. He was always bringing bad luck into other people's lives. How long would it take Dipper to realise that? How long till something broke them apart, He wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the engine cutting off and slightly startled he turned to face Dipper, guilt churning in the pit of his stomach.   
Dipper was still grinning at him."we've arrived!" And with a dramatic wave to their surroundings he opened the car door and stepped out, reaching into the back to grab a small basket Wirt had failed to notice, maybe Dipper had had a feeling something like this was going to happen. It would explain why he had brought the picnic with him. Following his lead Wirt opened the door and stepped out.  
They stood on top of a hill in a small clearing, overlooking what appeared to be the entire town, trees guarded both sides of the clearing and surprisingly Wirt didn't feel like running away and locking himself inside the car.   
"Originally I had wanted to come here when the sun was setting... Uh, more 'romantic' that way but uh the views still pretty no matter what the time is". Wirt couldn't agree more. He sent a small smile in his dates direction before going back to stare at the scenery. He forced himself to watch the scenery as Dipper pottered about behind him and only turned when Dipper called him.   
He had set up a range of blankets, some classic checkered picnic blankets with a few plain dark blue and black scattered around. The picnic basket sat in the centre, it's top open slightly with paper plates and sandwiches places around it. Dipper was grinning at him but by the crease in his brow Wirt could tell he was probably wondering if it was a bit much. "It looks great... I should of helped you set up, sorry about that". Dippers scoffing and waving him other so he approaches and sits on one side of the basket while Dipper takes the other. "Oh please, this is my date you can set up and plan the next one, deal?"   
Wirt's nodding before he's even thought it through. Dipper wanted another date, that meant things were going well. That was a good sign. 

They sat in silence as they ate simply enjoying each other's company and watching the distant little town. "So uh... shit, I'm terrible at small talk". Dipper started, Wirt smiled, looking down at his palms, tracing his thumb along the lines. "You don't have to... C-could you show me your palm?" He turns himself slightly so that he's facing him, Dipper quirks an eyebrow at him but extends his hand towards him. Wirt takes Dipper's hand in his own and turns it over in his hand before he places a finger on his fate line. "A while ago Greg went through a crazy palmistry stage... he got the entire family involved and well he kept all of his books in my room, after the uh... accident I stayed home alone for a while and with nothing to do ended up reading them and uh... It kinda stuck with me? I know its weird and all and-". 

"Holy shit, you can read palms? Our Grunckle tried to get me and Mabel to learn, I couldn't make any sense of it! So? What does it say?!" Dippers shuffled forward so that he can look down at his palm, Wirt can feel a slight flush come to his face at their closeness, their knees are pressed together and if he wanted he could lean in and kiss him. He coughs slightly, disrupting his thoughts before paying attention to the palm in his hand. It doesn't take long before he's rattling off memorised information, it hardly even process' in his mind but he can hear himself talking about moons and his life line and Dipper's paying attention, his eyes locked on their still touching hands nodding as he speaks. When he stops talking they sit in silence, hands and knees still touching and Wirt can feel the heat rising in his cheeks but strangely, he doesn't want this contact to end. 

With Sara, but mostly with Justin he had always tried to get out of it, making excuses like he needed to pee or something. Why was Dipper different? Because he seemed to really care and believed him about The Unknown? Sara had cared, had tried to believe his crazy story of pumpkin people and shadowy demons turning people into trees, but had never really believed in it, in him. Dipper on the other hand did believe him, whole heartedly and actually wanted to help him because he liked him and... 

Dipper was starring at him, his eyes locked on Wirt's face. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his hand and glanced down. Dipper was squeezing his hand, it wasn't harsh and it didn't make him want to pull away. He looked back up at Dipper. He could see the unspoken question in his gaze, he could tell what it was and wanted so badly to nod, let it happen. 

But he dropped his gaze, pulled his hand away and shuffled back. He regretted it almost instantly, he glanced up and felt his gut curl in on itself at the dejected look on Dippers face. An apology was on the tip of his tongue. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ruining our date' he thought to himself, but the words died in his mouth went he saw the sweet, forgiving and understanding look Dipper was giving him. He felt like such an arse. "So... what else can you do, besides reading palms?" Dipper asked, acting like he hadn't just backed away from him, from what would have been their first kiss. "oh, ah... not much really... I-I can play the clarinet? I like to read and draw and um... P-poetry I guess?" 

"Poetry?" Dipper asked Wirt nodded and looked down at his hands, waiting for Dipper to mock him and his interests. "That's cool, not a lot of people like that type of genre anymore. Do you write any? Can you tell me some?" Wirt paused for a moment before he starting reciting a piece he had committed to memory. His voice changed when he recited poetry, his mum always said so but he'd never really heard it, he knew he spoke quieter and he hardly stuttered but besides that he didn't know how people could find reassurance or comfort when he recited, it was weird and didn't really make any sense but that was okay, he was used to things not making sense. 

"Laugh, and the world laughs with you;

Weep, and you weep alone;

For the sad old earth must borrow its mirth,

But has trouble enough of its own.

Sing, and the hills will answer;

Sigh, it is lost on the air;

The echoes bound to a joyful sound,

But shrink from voicing care.

Rejoice, and men will seek you;

Grieve, and they turn and go;

They want full measure of all your pleasure,

But they do not need your woe.

Be glad, and your friends are many;

Be sad, and you lose them all,

There are none to decline your nectared wine,

But alone you must drink life's gall.

Feast, and your halls are crowded;

Fast, and the world goes by.

Succeed and give, and it helps you live,

But no man can help you die.

There is room in the halls of pleasure

For a large and lordly train,

But one by one we must all file on

Through the narrow aisles of pain". 

He stopped and looked at his hands again before glancing to Dipper, who was smiling at him. "T-that's uh, Solitude by Ella Wheeler Wilcox". Dipper nods "You have a really beautiful reading voice" He says. Wirt blinks and then blushes, he quickly covers his face, and brings his knees up. People had complimented his voice before, sure thats what got people interested in him at school. The tall, lanky kid with the nice reading voice. But nobody, nobody had ever called it beautiful before. He can feel the blankets shift under him and then there's heat on his wrists. 

\--

Dipper peals Wirt's hands from his face and smiles at his red cheeks. "Please don't say that..." Wirt mumbles and Dipper's taken back slightly. Maybe he's self-concious about it. Before he could apologise Wirt pulled his hands away and started mumbling again, his eyes not meeting his. "I- Don't you think its weird that I read poetry? I mean no one else does it and my voice really isn't that great and-" 

"I think your voice is beautiful. I think that your the most stunning guy I've ever met and I love that your into your own thing, I don't care what others think of you". Wirt goes silent and Dipper doesn't miss the small tears he wipes away with the back of his hand or the small smile he sends his way. "...thanks" he eventually says. 

"So, what about you? what else do you do besides deal with demons?" 

Dipper watched Wirt as he listed off a few of his hobbies or some of the things he'd done while in Gravity Falls. Wirt was a good listener, he didn't make eye contact while he was talking but nodded his head and asked questions or made shocked noises at some of his adventures. When he was finished talking he leaned back on the blankets and looked up at the sky, but not long after Wirt coughed into his hand, catching Dipper's attention. Extended towards him was one of Wirt's hands. He looked from the hand to Wirt's slightly slushed face before grasping in the hand, feeling his own face heat up, which was stupid. He'd done more then just hold hands before but still, the simple contact between them had his pulse racing slightly and he found himself watching the back of Wirt's head. 

They sat like that for a while, in silence simply enjoying each others company until Wirt separated their hands. "Uh, is it okay if we go now? I think it might rain soon... or something". It was kinda sudden but Dipper agreed, noticing the ominous black cloud slowly making its way towards them. They packed up the blankets and what was left of the food stuff before Dipper was behind the wheel again with Wirt by his side. The drive went by with a comfortable silence, broken only by the music playing from the radio. They were pulling up in front of Wirt's hotel just as the rain started. Wirt practically ran to the doors of the hotel, pausing to offer a smile and wave before rushing indoors to escape the rain. 'He must really hate rain' Dipper thought to himself as he drove away, smiling to himself as he did so. 

\---

Wirt knew it had been rude to just run off but he hated the rain. The way it made his clothes stick to his skin made him remember drowning and remembering that made him remember The Unknown. He made his way upstairs quickly, hoping not to run into any of the employee's, especially Bill. He stopped when he reached his door, it was slightly open and the light from a light or the tv shone through the gap. He felt panic spike inside him and tired to calm himself down. He was sharing a room with Greg after all, it was very likely that the boy had left the door open but still, it was too quiet.

So cautiously he pushed the door open and stepped inside, he didn't call Greg's name. If his brother was asleep then he didn't want to wake him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the small ball hidden under the covers, the slow rise and fall of the sheets proof that Greg was sleeping. Rain pounded against the window, making him sub consciously shiver. 

He had been so distracted by his brother and the rain that he almost didn't notice the figure standing in the corner. When he did notice it he froze and watched as Bill walked towards him, smile wide on his face. Wirt backed up, fear gripping at him. "Heya Music note! Pine tree isn't here now so we can have our nice little chat now!"Bill was standing in front of him, far to close for comfort. "But... lets go somewhere where we wont wake tea kettle huh? We could get a bit loud, you don't wanna inconvenience your little brother anymore do you?" Wirt swallowed before nodding and following Bill out of the room, he sent a concerned glance back at Greg but a hand dug into his sweater and pulled him down. "Eyes on me Music note" Bill hissed, he nodded again hoping to get the demon as far away from Greg as possible. "Good. Now, let me take us somewhere more private". Wirt yelped as he and the demon vanished from the hotel and manifested in a grand room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt @ Bill's place.   
> The fall begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> this took me longer then expected for whats written but fuck it.   
> I literally do not know where this is going. I could go sad, fucked up or happy. Who knows.   
> maybe I'll torture Wirt a bit.   
> who knows?  
> cause I sure don't.

The room was large and grand like something you'd see in old french houses. There were great big door ways and the walls were decorated with art, Wirt stared in awe at the intricate patterns built into the buildings walls, he noticed some flowers and faces of old bearded men as well as intricate shapes or symbols which looked to be in a language he'd never seen before. He stepped closer to the walls to look at the paintings surrounding them and was surprised by how normal the paintings were. In terms of gore there wasn't any, there were just more flowers and naked people. Wirt couldn't help but think how common and normal it all was. Then he noticed the gold around the walls that covered almost every surface. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. 'I've never seen this much gold in one place' he thought to himself, raising a hand to brush his fingers along the smooth metal. A jolt of cold ran down the length of his arm and he quickly whipped his hand from the metal, cradling it slightly as the numbness made his skin prickle.

"Come along Music note!" Bill called, dropping an arm around his shoulders making Wirt flinch slightly and shrank under the weight and heat around his shoulders, bowing his head slightly. Bill directed him through to another room, Wirt almost tripping over his feet at the sudden movement. The room's walls were identical to the last rooms but this time there was a number of comfortable chairs with a small coffee table set in the middle. Bill continued to drag him into the room and removed his hand. Wirt sighed in relief and straightened himself and glanced back towards the doors which slammed shut as he turned to them. He jumped, hands coming up to grip in his sweater. "Calm down Music note its just us here, take a seat, have a drink". Wirt felt the hand snake around his waist and he went very still but Bill was beginning to move towards the chairs and so Wirt followed, feeling very uncomfortable and wanting this whole situation to just be done with already so he could go back home. Bill directs him to the sofa and they both sit. 

"Sooo Music note, how'd you like my Pine Tree.... Dip's a cutie right?" Bill asked once they had sat down, but theres a slight growl at the end of his sentence. Bill's hand had moved to his shoulders again which was slightly better then around his hips but the contact with the demon still made him uncomfortable. "W-what do you want to talk about?" Wirt tried instead, why Bill was even bringing Dipper up made no sense. "Hmm... you're all business huh? Well that works for me," Bill pauses and shifts himself so that his legs are draped over Wirt's legs, effectively trapping him on the sofa. "I wanna know about you, about the demon on your tail, even tiny details like why everybody in a relationship with you ends up leaving you even more broken and alone then beforehand. So, get talking Music Note." Bill closes his eyes and seems to be waiting for him to start telling his life story. Wirt stares at the demon in disbelief, both anger and fear wrapping themselves around him "W-why do you... Why on earth would I tell you anything?!" He half yells, he hopes his anger in his voice hides the fear and discomfort in his heart and eyes. 

Bill cracks an eye open and stares back at him, making Wirt fidget slightly. "Don't be like that kid, I'm asking cause I need you to trust me, I'm being nice here. I could reach into that pretty, messed up head of yours and get whatever info I needed, whenever I wanted... Don't make me angry Music note, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Bill chuckles, sitting upright and bringing his face close to his own, Bill's voice is a low growl that had the hairs on the back of Wirt's neck stand on end. "I could make you submit to me in so many different ways Music note, Don't test me okay?" Bill's eyes rolled into slits again and Wirt felt a small whimper escape him. "I-I don't want to tell you anything about me! I want nothing to do with you or any other demon ever again!" he cried out, attempting to stand and move away from Bill. 

Bill lunged at him suddenly, taking Wirt by surprise. The demon had a wide smile splitting his face in two. He cried out when he felt hands on his arms and chest and stared wide eyed at the extra pair of limbs sprouting from Bill's body. He struggled against the limbs and the weight of Bill's body but was soon pinned to the sofa with Bill's bearing down on him, smile wide and eyes glowing a faint red colour. 

"G-get off of me! He yelled, attempting and failing to throw Bill off of him. "Tut tut kid, I thought you were smarter then this... am I going to have to make you submit? Do you really want me to show you the things you fear the most? The things you want nobody else to see?" He stills, mind flashing with images of nightmares, the actions and conversations he regretted. His eyes snap up to Bill's. "Y-you couldn't do that...right?" Bill laughs, the force of it pushing him deeper into the plush cushions of the sofa. "Sometimes you humans can be so stupid, like I just said I could and will make you fucking submit if you don't start behaving yourself Music Note!" Bill growls, bringing his face inches form Wirt's yet again. Wirt swallows, fear overpowering the discomfort in his gut. Bill's a demon, just like The Beast. He thinks to himself. He was in the demons house or whatever the place was, he was at the complete and utter mercy of Bill. It hit him then how much of a stupid idea it been to follow Bill here.

"Now. Are you willing to co-operate with me or am going to have to get mean?" Wirt swallows and nods and quietly says "I-I still don't want to talk to you or be near you... but I'd want even less to s-see that stuff...or have others see it" Bill grins down at him "Now you start thinking! Well Music Note... seeming as I still want to gain your trust, I won't push you into doing something you're uncomfortable with. Thats what humans do right?" Wirt stares unblinking at Bill who's smiling down at him. Honestly demons make no sense at all... He thinks to himself. Instead he says, blinking dumbly up at Bill "Uh, thank you I guess? For um, taking my discomfort into consideration?" Bill laughs but doesn't make any attempt to move from his position on top of Wirt. Several moments of silence go by before Wirt breaks it, "So uh, if you don't need me to talk... to uh, open up to you what am I still doing here?" 

Bill blinks and then the wide grin returns. "Oh Music note. I never said I'd let you leave did I?" Wirt's eyes widen and his breath stops. "W-what?" He breathes, he can feel something starting to thump in the back of his head, but he tries to focus solely on the demon grinning on top of him. "Oh Music Note, why would I let you back into the big bad world when I can keep you safe in here?" Wirt pushes himself up and this time Bill lets him, leaning back and sitting on the sofa again, his extra limbs retracting back into his body. Wirt stares at Bill before he mumbles "Y-you can't do that, m-my parents will worry about me and Greg will panic about me being taken by The Beast, he could hurt himself and Dip-" A loud growl silences him, Bill's eyes are glowing a bright and violent red, the long black slits blazing as he glares at him. "Don't you ever! mention that little...twerp! You belong to me Music Note!!" Wirt moves backwards, instinct telling him to get as far away from the angry demon as soon as possible. His back presses against the arm of the sofa, he pauses a moment his eyes lingering on Bill's before he spins and makes a dash for the door. 

He can hear Bill laugh but he keeps heading to the door, he throws out his hand for the door handle and pushes the door. It doesn't budge, he tries pulling but nothing changes. He can feel the panic rising inside of him, can feel and hear the thumping in his head getting louder and more painful. He slams his shoulder into the door, hoping it will open open with enough force. He can still hear Bill laughing and speaking to him. "hahaheh! you are far to entertaining kid! This is my palace! I control everything here!" Wirt ignores Bill and instead goes back to slamming into the door, the thumping was so loud now that he couldn't hear anything over it, he was pretty sure that Bill was still talking to him but the damned thumping was to much!

His shoulder ached from the constant slamming on the door. He slid down in defeat, placing a hand on his skull and shutting his eyes, hopefully stopping the tears which were threatening to spill. The action did little to stop the thumping in his skull. 

\---

Bill had watched as the kid ignored him and slammed his shoulder into the door repeatedly, grunting and whimpering as he slammed his weak arms against the door. He scoffed when he eventually slid to the floor, sniffing to himself and grabbing at his head. He couldn't help but scoff at the kids weak attempt at escape. "Finally given up huh kid?" He asked, when no answer came he lifted an eyebrow. Wirt was still on the floor but something felt off. He rose and approached, something prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Oh something was very wrong, he thought to himself. "Kid? You alright?" He asked when he was close enough but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the swirling mass of shadows at the boys feet. The kid brought his over hand up and upper his ears, then it clicked and his grin returned. "oh ho! Antlers my old friend! Now this is a surprise! Coming to the rescue? How sweet of you! But your far too weak to break my walls?! Music Notes staying right here with me!" 

A low growl echoes around the room, the kid shivers and whimpers loudly, curling into himself. The room shakes with another growl and Bill watches as the kids hands tremble and his limps move, like he's whispering to some unseeable force. Bill scoffs and walks to Wirt, wrapping his fingers in the boys soft hair, he can feel the corners of his mouth stretching. He pulls hard on Music notes hair, earning a wonderful scream from the kid. He shivers from the sheer ecstasy the noise brings him. His grin widens and he wants to pull harder and see what other noises he can get the boy to make. "oooh antlers! I can see why you've ground obsessed with this kid! He's nothing like my Pine tree, oh so much better then Pine tree!" Bill can hear the laugh in his voice. 

"Oh Antlers, how could you ever think of keeping Music Note to yourself? He's such a gorgeous bundle of pain...simply delectable..." There's another growl and this time Bill can both see and feel the anger, and possessiveness behind it. He laughs "Go ahead Antlers, kick up as much of a fuss as you like! I'm stronger then you are now! Music note is mine! ha!" 

He pulls on Wirt's hair again to make a point, but to mainly hear him scream again. This scream sends shivers up his spine and pleasure rocketing through his body, he can picture himself draining the kid of his blood, the screams he could make as Bill made his death as slow and drawn out as he liked. He could probably make the kid last a few days before he ended his misery. Suddenly a plan popped into his head. He could get as much pleasure out of Music Note as he wanted, possibly for as long as he wanted. He could keep Antlers at bay and all he would have to do was bring Pine Tree in, really play on Music notes fears. Now, he could do that. "Antlers you are going to enjoy what I have in store for this little beautiful generator!" He tugs again, closing his eyes this time for the scream. 

"Now all I have to do is get Pine tree interested... should be easy enough if I've got his little crush... oh this is going to be good Music note! I can't wait to see how far I can push your buttons!"


End file.
